The Ranger's Journal
by DavidRanger
Summary: A man leaves his country, sick of the rulership there. He finds a new adventure in Hyrule, and falls for Zelda. Will she love him in return?
1. Prologue

\- Third month, second day, tenth year of the rule of Queen Zelda  
To start, let me introduce myself to my journal.  
Hello, my name is David Varrest, and I am Kesenian. This might not seem important, but I don't live in Keseno. My reasons for leaving are few, but drastic. I guess I'll dive right in.  
I grew with my parents on the farm we ran. We lived comfortably. Had my father owned any more land, he would have been a Lord by Hylian standards. However, before he could obtain it, my parents were executed under false accusation by Torgud IV, because they refused to sell our land and our farm. I'll write more tomorrow...it weighs heavy on me, my past.

\- Third month, third day, tenth year of the rule of Queen Zelda  
Please forgive the rippled paper here...I always tear up when I think of Kara...  
She was beautiful, always caring for me. My father knew of our love, yet we respectfully kept our distance except for conversing in the market or when her family came to our farm. I smile when I remember the good times. My father had asked her father for her hand, and he accepted eagerly, knowing our family's reputation of being chivalrous, ethical, and downright firm and fair.  
(Rippled paper)  
Days before our wedding, Kara was forcibly enlisted into Torgud IV's personal...I shudder when I think of it...brothel. She tried escaping the same day, and was shot by an archer. It took both my father and her father to hold me down in my room, to keep me from storming to the castle with my weapons.  
I forgot to include that I served in the Kesenian army for two years, the requirement for all males born in Keseno. I practiced with personal weapons for five years afterward, before I moved to Hyrule.  
Shortly thereafter, my family received an offer from the king for our land. I've already explained the rest. It was then, on my 27th birthday, I decided to leave. I've been in Hyrule for three years. I just turned 30 yesterday, the day I started my journal.

\- Third month, fourth day, tenth year of the rule of Queen Zelda

On to more pleasant memories.

After arriving in Hyrule, I stumbled upon Lon Lon farm, where I've been working (during the day) since I arrived. I wasn't in the best of shape when I arrived. They had to take some time to get me back working. All our horses were seized by Torgud, and Keseno is a two week journey from Hyrule Field on foot. I had packed enough food for a week, then lived off of the land until I was found by Ingo at the front of the ranch, unconscious. I lived there for about a year, until I started here, in this cabin. The Ranger's Hold, as the League calls it. I still love Malon's cooking, Talon's hospitality, and - oddly enough - I've come to laugh at Ingo's grumbling. He means half of what he says.

Now, the exciting part. I'm grinning right now. My mantra is "Protect the weak. Trample the wicked". It is my therapy. I saw a logo for the Kesenian army that said, "Trample the weak, hurdle the dead". I improved on it, using the scripture I read daily as inspiration.

"If thou forbear to deliver them that are drawn nigh unto death, and sayest, 'We knew it not', doth not He that ponder the hearts consider it?"

If I did not have my God, I would be dead. Wait, no goddesses? Exactly. I never received anything in prayer from Din, Nayru or Farore. I did, however, receive nothing but absolute blissful peace when I prayed to my God, the God of Heaven, on the day Kara died. He strengthens me even now.

Wait, the exciting part? When I arrived in Hyrule, King Harkinian had just passed, and his daughter had started ruling several years beforehand, when His majesty's health began to fade. She was open, allowed visitors, and ASKED, that's right, ASKED, not ordered, physicians from all over Hyrule to help. There was no doubt this woman loved her father and loves her people. That is why I am so drawn to her. She has nothing but good in her heart. Wait, I'm a peasant man from another country. Shake your head, David. She would never love you. Ok, so, here goes.

A couple of months after I arrived in Hyrule, while on one of my deliveries to Castletown, I heard a conversation between two men, detailing an assassination that night on the Queen. I hid behind a barrel and listened, and watched them from afar. They were alone, on the side of the path to the castle. As they left and I saw their faces, my eyes shot open. Any fatigue was GONE. Members of the royal council?! Jevar and Tirmon?! No, it couldn't be real. I waited for them to be long gone, and approached the gate. I informed the guards that an archer would be waiting for the Queen to take her nightly stroll in the gardens. The castle locked down immediately. I gave the guards the names of the councilmen I saw. Turns out there was a large band of them sick of the Queen's kindness. The considered it weakness, apparently. And YES, I attended the executions. All of them.

Impa cornered me in an alleyway a month later. "So, you have the heart of a warrior, I see." I gulped. Her reputation preceded her. I knelt and put my hands on my head, fearing the worst. Was I suspected to be part of the assassination crew?

She scoffed heartily, "Oh stand up. You rescued a young lass from a pervert in this same alleyway last week, yes, sir David?" I almost fell over. How did she know my name? "And, yes I know it was you who warned the guards last month. I saw everything." Again, still trying to not fall over. "If you wish to be a warrior, come with me." She turned and said as she walked away, "I've already delivered everything in your cart. Come now." I shook my head. Sheikah were impossibly amazing people.

Impa taught me almost everything she knew about combat and stealth. We spent six months training. I would meet her in the market and we would train for two or three hours every day I delivered.

Lon Lon was struggling when I arrived. One day, while out on delivery, Impa caught me early, and thus, my deliveries were done early. I had two horses on the cart, and it was just me. After we finished our training, it was still market time, albeit an hour or two before closing. I had an idea.

I set up the wagon as a waypoint, and then set an extra wheel as another. I used the bridge and the end of Castle Town wall as my first two waypoints.

"Come one, come all, horse rides on Lon Lon's finest. 25 rupees for a ride around the field. Children 12 and under ride free".

I made 500 rupees that night.

Once the sun started sinking low, I brought everything into town and lodged till the morning. When I returned to the ranch and showed my earnings, Talon's eyes were as big as saucers. He allowed me to keep half, as 250 rupees was what they made in one milk run. I asked Talon if Malon could accompany me tomorrow. He agreed. We brought two extra horses that day. While Malon delivered, I entertained. I always engaged the children, joking with them and teaching them about how "horseys" and ranches work. I got 2,000 rupees by the time Malon was done. Again, Talon allowed me to keep half. Today, the "Horse entertainer" is my cover job. Most of the rangers have dayjobs, while we are secret at night. We have amassed about 270 members in The League of Rangers so far. I personally trained the first three, then they took it from there.

I just sighed, journal and now am laughing. I wonder how Torgud is doing. He tried using the impasse between Snowhead and Hyrule to gain the "jump" on the queen. Of course, our scouts notified the army of the pending invasion while they were a week's journey away. I and my men met Torgud at the impasse and sent an emissary. They were met with arrows and curses. I gave my signal. KABOOOOOOM! The land under the king exploded from the bombs we planted, as well as every other bomb we set in the impasse. We then heard a distant blast and I smiled. Our men at Snowhead set their bombs off as well, trapping the 500,000+ army and reducing it to hundreds within a few minutes.

We surrounded Torgud's men, and they surrendered quickly. When we arrived at Hyrule field, the Queen and her army were shocked. We delivered Torgud to the Captain of the Guard, and the queen asked us who we were. I sounded my horn with the tone for assembly. "Your majesty, I am Raven (My Ranger name), and these are my men." I gestured towards the neatly fit formation behind me. She then asked why we assisted her kingdom so, and what reward we desired. She looked suspicious as she asked, as she should. Who would rescue Hyrule from 500,000 men without asking for a reward?

I dismounted, which surprised the queen. I bowed in royal style, on knee on the ground, and said, "The safety of her majesty and Hyrule is our reward." Journal, we currently have more than a year's supply of rupees in our vault, and counting. No need for a reward.

The queen still looked disconcerted. I mounted my steed, whipped around, and yelled, "RANGERS! WHAT IS YOUR CREED?"

In perfect unison they replied, "We are Rangers! Protectors of the Crown, defenders of the weak, upholders of all that is right. We live in the shadows, purging evil from the darkness. WE. ARE. RANGERS!"

With that, I took off to the hold, without so much as a backward glance, and my rangers followed. Hopefully that will cement Her Majesty's confidence in us.

We must have looked interesting, journal. Our hoods hanging low, fencer's guards as our masks, each of us with two 24" blades on our backs, complete with ratcheting, quick-load crossbows (with an on-board reserve of ten darts each), designed by the local smithy whom we rescued from a wolfos. **{Assassin's Creed Medieval style garb}**

The rangers have eyes and ears everywhere, journal. We once stopped some bandits from stealing from a boy, only to find that he was the queen's cupbearer. The list goes on. All the rangers can hide in plain sight. We can adapt to each situation easily, thanks to the Sheikah's training. Well, that's all for now journal. I hope Zelda requests an audience with me. Being the peasant I am, she would never consider me, thought. Malon is nice, but she hasn't stolen my heart like Zelda has. There may be a glimmer of hope - wait - I need to stop writing. Good night journal.


	2. Chapter 1: A Day at the Market

I said a prayer after I closed the journal, then got up from my desk. I opened the door to my office and called out, "Fox?"

"Right here," I heard from the right, after a door opened and closed. "You called, sir?" A young man, 28 years of age stood before me. He had chocolate-brown hair, Hylian ears, and green eyes. He was of normal height and build for a Hylian male. About 5' 10", muscular yet slim.

"Yes, how is the recording of events coming along?"

"Perfect. We've got everything from Torgud's little stint just about transcribed into parchment. " He spat to the side as he said the former ruler's name.

I smiled. "Good. Thanks Fox, that's all I needed."

"Yes sir." With that, Fox departed back to the records room.

I looked around the hold's common area, where I was now standing. All the living quarters directly opened like mine to the large circular common area, so that if anyone found the hold and attacked, all the rangers weren't bunched up in one hallway. The hold we had now was three – no – four times the size of the original cabin, which already was very large. Half of the rangers lived in the hold with me, and the other half lived at their respective homes throughout Hyrule.

I smiled as I thought of how far the rangers had come. I wanted to check the vault, but knew Fox was in command of the situation and had accomplished that task, as well as many others. I had asked him to take care of everything for me for today. I needed a day off. As I walked back into my room, I smiled again. There was a reason I had chosen Fox as his second in command. "Thank you, Lord," I whispered in prayer. I had bathed earlier, and the warm water made me sleepy. It was miraculous – I chuckled – that I was even able to finish that entry into my journal. I decided that was it for me for the day.

I went to the washroom to change into my nightclothes, and looked myself in the mirror. I looked about my age. I daubed some water in my dirty-blond hair, blue eyes looked back at me, eyes that turned grey when I was angry. I inspected my reddish skin with a farmer's tan for any new developments, rashes, cuts, etc. I sighed. 6' 1", 225 lbs, all muscle. I ignored the batting and flirts that I got while in town.

Several weeks later, I was at Lon Lon ranch getting my assigned tasks done, preparing to go into town to entertain with the horses. We had several horses now with just as many hired hands assisting us. It was causing the ranch to blossom, not only for the income, but also the advertising for the ranch it did.

I was now assistant manager of the ranch, much to Ingo's pleasure. "At least I don't need to work as hard as I used to," he grumbled when the news was given. However, he would watch over things if I was unavailable, like on a Ranger mission ('out of town', or 'something personally urgent came up' would always be my excuses). I laughed as usual. 'Oh, Ingo', I thought, smiling. 'Some woman is going to love you as a husband. If we can get used to you and like you, then I'm sure someone else can.'

I had finally finished all my journal entries the week before. I laid out my childhood, my time in the service and, painfully, my time with Kara. I was now caught up. I was drawn out of my thoughts by Malon, "Hey, David, are you ready to go?" She said, smiling as always. She was like my sister. She was dating now, a handsome young man just on the other side of Castle Town. His family was also farmers, and took some tips from Talon on how to bloom their business. It worked. Malon and the young man, I believe his name is Beril, caught each other's eyes during one of their families' meetings. Things blossomed from there. We bade Talon and the hired hands left behind with Ingo farewell.

Malon and I, along with our hired hands arrived at Castle Town before sundown. We arranged everyone's lodging and set out to make deliveries. Thankfully, we were done by nightfall. The next morning, the hands and I started setting up. Malon would take the customers and direct them to the horses. Every now and then, someone that was dressed in tattered clothes would come up.

"Hello, sir, how are you?" Said Malon, bubbly. The man scrounged in his pocket and handed Malon 25 rupees. "My wife'd like to ride," he said in a country accent, gesturing towards the lady next to him. She looked very frail. Malon asked him to wait a second, and came over to me. "David, I don't think that lady over there is well enough to ride," she whispered to me. I looked, then handed Malon the reigns of the horses I had. I went over to the customers and waved, smiling. "Hey, Mr. Teris!" I said, running over to them. "How are things going?" I had known Mr. Teris from selling his clothing goods in the market.

"Not well, I'm afraid. The Dr.'s said she got maybe a month 'er two left." He said. His eyes welled up… "I…I just want 'er ta be happy, ye know?" He said as he wiped tears away. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Teris, you should have told me you were struggling by taking care of your wife." I said, lightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow your wife to ride in such a frail state. When's the last time she saw a doctor?" He sniffed, "'Bout a year 'go." I maintained my gentle, yet firm expression, though I was shocked. "I…I jus couldn't 'ford ta pay 'em anymore. That's when they said she'd prolly be gone by summa." I nodded slowly. Summer began next month.

I went over to to Malon. "Tell Daniel he's in charge," I said and went back to Mr. Teris. "Let's go find you a doctor." His jaw dropped. "Y-y-you're serious?" He stammered. I nodded, my face solid. I knew exactly where to go. I knew the best doctor in Castle Town, one that he definitely could not have afforded, even before their finances went south. He was also one of the most caring; forgiving bills if they could obviously not be paid.

"Dr. Ralonda, please", I told the nurse's aide in his office. She nodded and went to fetch him. He returned quickly. "David!" He shouted. "I'm so glad to see – oh." He stopped as he saw Mrs. Teris. "Please, please, come this way." He led us into the exam room. Mr. Teris explained the condition to him, and all that the previous doctors had done.

The Dr. said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to admit her to the infirmary at the castle, and care for her there. She _will_ get better, but only under constant care." Mr. Teris' eyes fell.

"Done," I said. He looked at me, shocked. "You-you…barely know me…" he whispered.

"No time for that. Doctor, I will pay you weekly." He nodded in response and said, "The admission charge for the infirmary – that is, the first three days of care – is 1,000 rupees, and it is due upon admission."

I nodded. "I'll have it to you by day's end."


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

The doctor then gave Mrs. Teris some medicine and departed to prepare his notes. I left the couple alone to talk before she was transferred to the infirmary. The doctor assured us that we would be able to accompany her to the castle, but the infirmary was off limits.

I returned to the entertainers, who were doing well. Malon had linked her horses with the wagon, and was preparing to return to the ranch. I waited until Daniel was free, and took him to the side. "You've got this all day, Fox," I said, quietly. "I'm accompanying a customer to the infirmary." He nodded in response. "Take care of Malon," I said, before nodding in dismissal.

"Will do," He said as he walked back to the horses. I saw him talk to two of our hired hands, who happened to be rangers. They then assisted Malon in prepping for the return. I inwardly approved, a sense of pride bubbling up. Fox knew exactly what he was doing. Squirrel, or Miranda was an infiltrator extraordinaire. Her stealth rivaled the Sheikah. Crow, or Adam was a scout of scouts. He had an uncanny ability to see things when others didn't. I then returned to 's office, rupees in tow.

We dropped Mrs. Teris off at the castle, as the doctor had promised. The guards let him in without incident, and we followed after he explained the situation. We were shocked to see Zelda, the Queen, in person at the hallway to the infirmary. "Hello, good doctor," She said as she smiled. "Oh, my dear, let's get you in right away," she said as she saw Mrs. Teris. She led the way, and the doctor stopped us at the infirmary door. "Wait here," he instructed. He, the Queen and his patient went in quickly, and we heard her giving instructions to the staff inside, followed by the voice of the doctor. Mr. Teris slumped against the wall, breathing out heavily.

I rested my hand on his shoulder reassuringly, looking down at him. He held his head in his hands as he said weakly, "Why are you doing this?" I sat down next to him. "It's just what we do," I said. "Who is _we?"_ He asked, turning his head to me. I smiled and patted his shoulder. The queen came out, thankfully breaking the conversation. I scrambled to my feet before she held her hand out for me to stop. "I was just doing my daily rounds when you walked up," she said. Mr. Varrest, this is very noble of you. The Dr. told me everything." I got up slowly and bowed. "It is my pleasure, Your Highness." She looked at Mr. Teris with compassion. "Your wife says you're about to lose your home?" His eyes shifted downwards. "Yes, milady."

"Worry not. Your clothing is highly regarded in Castle Town. I will pay you ahead for a three – suit wardrobe for each of my servants. Tanis here will take you to the drawing room," She gestured towards a servant who bowed, "to show you the measurements and pay you." He broke down, crying as he stood and hugged me tightly. "Thank you," he repeated over and over until the servant gave a quiet, "Mr. Teris, if you would…?" He gestured politely for him to join him. He nodded and went with the servant.

I bowed again to the Queen and made to depart. "Good day, your majesty." "Mr. Varrest," she said as she walked to join me, "do you know your way out of the castle?" She smiled slyly. "I…honestly do not, your majesty," I said, embarrassed. "Allow me to escort you," she had, holding out her hand. I blushed profusely as I held my elbow in the proper manner. She guided me to the exit, and as she did, we chatted.

"I hear about you often, Mr. Varrest."

I gulped, my feelings for her hopefully not showing. "You…do, your Majesty?"

She nodded. "Very often. When I am visiting the market to speak with the people, I hear of your acts of kindness frequently."

I was as red as a beet. "I..I had no idea."

"Oh, you know such acts as that, paying multiple thousands of rupees for someone who simple acquaintance is not to be unnoticed. I aim to reward you publicly."

"It is not necessary, your majesty," I replied quickly. "I respectfully decline."

She sighed, "As I thought you would. What if I rewarded you privately?"

I shook my head. "Again, I decline, your majesty." I knew where she was going with this. "A position is not my desire. I help many in my current occupation."

"As you see fit. Well, here we part ways. I hope you will reconsider. You are welcome at the castle at any time, David Varrest." She looked at the guards pointedly, who nodded in confirmation.

"I cannot thank you enough, your majesty." I bowed and departed.

~~Zelda's POV~~

I entered the castle after departing from David. I shook my head as I considered how much, besides the fact he was not a warrior, he reminded me of Link. So caring, wanting so little in return. Hopefully he did not drive himself to self-exile, as I assumed Link had done. He had not been seen in several years. I paused as I walked past the infirmary. I looked at the door, and was thinking about going in, but thought better of it. I had other things to do. I started to leave when I saw something on the ground. Something brown, illuminated by the window. I went over to it and picked it up. It was in the same spot the two men had been sitting. Surely it was one of theirs. It looked simple. I opened the clasp to peer inside to see who it belonged to. The top read _The ranger's journal._ My eyes widened. A ranger? No, not in the castle. Then again, they had uncanny abilities. I closed the book. I should return it to…wait. I don't know any rangers personally. They only were seen when aid was needed. _No._ I shook my head. It couldn't be…could it? I arrived at my chambers to prepare for the next meeting. I opened the book cautiously, as if something were to jump from the pages. I was totally unprepared, and gasped as I read the first entry into the journal.


	4. Chapter 3: The Lost Journal

I reeled in shock from the realization that David Varrest, the meek assistant ranch manager was a ranger! I calmed down and continued reading, though against my better judgement. My heart broke as I read of his family being murdered. I trailed my finger over the paper where his tears had fallen. David Varrest, you have kept this in for so long…you need someone to release your past to…I sighed in compassion.

After I ended the first three days' entries, I was still in shock. He lost the love of his life, served in the Kesenian army (the same army he defeated some weeks ago), has an attraction to me…I shook my head. Who didn't have an attraction to the queen? Wait…what if he set this here purposely? Anger started to rise up in me. If he did….ooooh the nerve! Wait Zelda, you musn't jump to conclusions right away. Let me talk to him first. Yes, that's it. I'll talk to him. I rang the bell for my chamberlain.

~~David's POV~~

I arrived at my room at the inn after leaving the castle and sat down on my bed. The clerk gave a salutation, but I was too busy listening to the butterflies, I'm sorry, Goron Quake Machine in my stomach. I sighed heavily. What a day! Like I intended to meet the princess face to face. She is the _last_ person I need to see right now, especially with my feelings for her. "Ughghghgh," I groaned, putting my face in my hands. "Time for bed." I reached into my bag, feeling for my journal so I could record the events of the day. When I couldn't find it, I looked down at the bag to actually see it. It was completely untied. "Stupid piece of trash!" I hissed. "Aghghgh!" This day could not get worse! I stood up wondering where I could have left it, and looked down at my bag again. It was upright, the mouth firmly shut. I kept my gaze on it while I sat down, and it came fully open. Ok, I lost it when I sat….down…in…the..."NO!" I yelled this time. I slammed my fist into the wall. "NO!" I yelled again. "AGHGHGHG! WHYYYY!?" I heard a knock on my door, followed by a familiar voice, "Sir, are you alright?"

"Daniel, get in here. Now," I said. He opened the door quickly, closing and locking it.

"Raven?" He asked, concerned.

"I lost my journal while in the castle," I said as I sat down. Fox's eyes grew big.

"Do you think she-"

"Of course! Who else would it be turned in to?!" I snapped. "I'm leaving." I got up.

"Leaving?! Where to?"

"I won't tell you. And I order you to not follow me. You or anyone else." I grabbed my bag with my ranger gear. "I'm taking 1,000 rupees. Replenish it from the vault."

"Yes sir," Fox said quietly. "Sir?" I looked up from my packing. "Be safe."

"I will. I will not go by Raven or David in the place I am going. Do NOT try to find me," I said, coolly. Fox nodded. With that, I left, mounted my horse and headed for Termina.

~~Fox's POV~~

The next day, I gathered the rest of the hands and explained the situation to them, before we started our horse runs for the customers. "David has decided to take a hiatus due to an unforeseen event," I told the group. "I am in charge now. Ingo will be the interim assistant manager, unless Talon says otherwise. Is that clear?" I saw nods and heard, "Yes sir" from everyone. "Good. Saddle up, let's get this show moving." I walked toward my assigned horses and was stopped by a voice, "Sir, I'm looking for Mr. Varrest?"

I turned to see one of the queen's messengers. "He's unfortunately departed the country on unexpected notice," I said. "However, I am in command here while he is away. What can I help you with?" The messenger lit up brightly.

"I would like to inform you that Her Majesty has requested an audience this evening, at 7 o'clock, with Mr. Varrest. However, since he is unavailable, perhaps you could stand in for him?" I reeled. An audience? Well, I wasn't going to let her get suspicious.

"I accept." With that, the messenger smiled and went his way. Wow. I shook my head. What a way to start the day, Fox.

~~Zelda's POV~~

I waited in the banquet room for David, as I had now decided to call him. I ensured my dress was the best for the occasion. Though why, I wasn't sure. It wasn't like I was trying to impress him. Just talk. Yes, Zelda, just talk. I cleared my throat to distract myself from my thoughts. I jumped as I heard my chamberlain, "Daniel Forester of Kakariko village, standing in for Mr. David Varrest of Keseno." I frowned. What? Was this some sort of joke? As he appeared in the doorway, he bowed, and rose when I bade him to. The chamberlain escorted him to the seat adjacent to me. I was not _un_ impressed by his choice of clothing. It was actually very fitting for this meeting. An emerald green tunic with gold flashings and trim covered his body down to the knees, with matching britches. The servers laid the freshly cooked food in front of us, and departed. I ordered the guards out of the room. Through this whole time, he was staring at the journal that I had set in front of me. I cleared my throat to get his attention, and to begin speaking. "Do you know what this is?" I asked, coolly, not at all pleased that David did not come. I motioned to the journal.

"Yes, your majesty," He replied.

"Please, humor me."

"It is the personal journal of one Raven, the leader of the rangers, also known as David Varrest. I am Fox, his second in command."

"Why did he send you?"

"He didn't your majesty. I came in his stead voluntarily, as he is no longer in the country."

"WHAT?!" I nearly exploded. "WHERE…WHERE IS HE?!" I stood up, my face obviously red.

"After he realized he lost his journal in the castle, he knew that you would read about his feelings for you." He adjusted his position in the chair, obviously uncomfortable that he had upset his queen. "He ordered me not to follow him or try to find him." He cast his eyes down as if awaiting a blow. I sat back down and held the back of my hand to my forehead. How? Why? Where? All these questions were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"He most likely assumed that you would take it as him sending you a message of his love, your majesty." Both Fox and I looked toward the source of the voice. A grey-haired sheikah stepped from the darkness of the shadows. "He loves you, Zelda. More than you know. He has refrained himself for two years, awaiting an audience with you. I was the only one besides Fox here," she gestured with her hand, "to know."

"But…why would he leave immediately?"

"If you were a peasant from another country, and you blatantly declared your love for royalty there by leaving a message in the castle, what would the most likely consequence be?"

I understood. He left to protect himself; to protect me. "Thank you, Impa." She nodded and returned to the shadows. "Fox," I said softly, turning to him, "Tell me about David."


	5. Chapter 4: Journey to Termina

~~David's POV~~

I arrived in Termina within a few days. It was not without incident, however. I picked up a young lady just on the outskirts of Clock Town after rescuing her from some bandits. I was coming down the path to town when I heard a scream coming from my right, somewhere within the woods. I dismounted my horse and went in, searching for the source. I stopped when I heard men's voices.

"She sure do got a pretty voice Danny."

"Yep, sure do Aril. Wonder what's behind that voice eh?"

I followed the direction of the voices until I saw two men in tattered clothes, one with his hand clamped around the girl's mouth. I took my crossbow and silently loaded a dart. _Thwup_. It found the shoulder of the one holding the girl. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, letting her go. "Aril, wha happened?" his comrade asked. I silently loaded another dart. His eyes widened as he saw where my dart had hit, then he rummaged through a bag at his side and pulled out a whistle. Oh no you don't. I let loose my dart. _Thwup_ , _Ting_ , followed by a surprised bandit without a whistle in his hand. His buddy had stood up by this time, and saw the whistle with a dart stuck in it. They took the hint and took off, leaving the girl. I approached slowly after I was sure they were gone. "Miss, are you harmed?" I asked. She turned to me and saw me for the first time. She gasped, then passed out. Who wouldn't, seeing the weaponry I carried?

I picked her up and carried her to my horse. She looked about the age of 9, with long, wavy brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. Her clothes were of class, which showed she wasn't a passing peasant. I arrived in clock town within a few miles and stopped at the town hall. Of course, I had my hood down, as I did not want news of someone that resembled a ranger saving a girl's life getting back to Hyrule. It would make it too easy for Zelda to find me. I needed to stay as far away from her as possible, to ensure that I did not stir repercussions. I took the girl from the saddle and walked to the guard in front of the building.

"Halt. Who goes there?"

"Ariso, of Hyrule."

"You don't look Hylian."

"I wasn't born there. Been living there for a few years. I found this young lady being held by bandits. She is unharmed."

"Oh my…I'll let the Mayor know immediately," he said as he opened the door and spoke to someone inside. A tall, portly fellow came out.

"Ah, hello there. Let me see this lass you have. I'm Nilmat, the Mayor's clerk…oh my," he said as he inspected the girl, "this is the mayor's daughter. Please, come with me." He led me into the building and had me set her on a couch that looked big enough to sleep on comfortably. He poked his head outside and said something to the guard, before returning to her side. "The guard will ensure the safekeeping of your horse and belongings. We have a physician coming to look after her as well." He sat down in a chair next to the girl and motioned for me to do the same. I nodded in thanks.

"She's unharmed. I injured a bandit and ran the other off before he could call for backup. She collapsed when she saw me approach," I said calmly.

"Oh, good, good. It is very good to have nice people as yourself on the roads, Mr. Ariso. The Mayor will no doubt be pleased to meet you. He is at a meeting in the swamps as we speak, so he is unfortunately not available. "

I nodded. "The pleasure would be mine."

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and examined the girl, whom I learned to be named Asaya. I thought that to be a pretty name. Once the doctor concluded there was nothing wrong, I nodded at Nilmat and got up to leave.

"Oh, sir, where are you going?"

"To find lodging," I responded. "It's getting late in the afternoon, and I'm sure the inns will stop taking customers soon."

"Oh nonsense. Please, stay in one of the rooms here. It is the least we can do in thanks for your actions."

I nodded. "Offer accepted. How much will I owe for a night, for me and my horse?"

"Consider it a thank you, Mr. Ariso. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

"I cannot thank you enough," I said as I bowed.

"Servants!" said Nilmat as he snapped his fingers, "Show Mr. Ariso to a guest chamber."

~~Zelda's POV~~

After my meeting with Fox, I found that David kept many things to himself. There were things in his past that not even Fox knew. I shook my head. David Ariso Varrest, why have you kept your past so closed? My heart ached for him. From what Fox told me, he was JUST like Link. Compassionate, generous, never asking for payment for his loving actions. Always putting his safety at risk before others. Always friendly to those around him, firm, fair, resolute, unshakeable. I smiled. "Except for his heart," I sighed. "David, please come back to me. Please speak to me." I rested my back against a wall of the castle as I thought over the day. I gave the journal back to Fox, as I did not want to invade David's privacy any longer. I hope you come back, David. Please, I don't know of anyone else who knows the isolation of leadership like you do. I need someone to share my heart with, as do you. A tear fell from my face. "David," I whispered, sobbing quietly. I've never felt this way for someone. Yes, Link was a nice person, but he did not feel the burden I felt. He was a hero, not a leader. I was broken from my depression by a hand on my shoulder, followed by a caring and calm voice I had known for years.

"Are you going to stand there and cry about it, or do something about it?" Impa asked as she looked into my eyes. She was my mother for so many years. I have never shied from her advice.


	6. Chapter 5: Gone in Hiding

~~Zelda's POV~~

Impa told me that she saw David heading north, and followed him for some time. She was convinced he was going to Termina. I was to go under cover, per Impa's guidance, as a female Sheikah. The whole cross dressing thing did not appeal to me. I only once used it to escape Ganondorf. I persuaded Fox to lend me three rangers to escort me. At first he was hesitant, but I informed him that it was me, not them looking for him. They are the 'protectors of the crown' after all. They were:

Kite also known as Amara

Her husband Falcon aka Thomas

Gator aka Jostin.

In order to not alert David ahead of time, I asked the rangers accompanying me to wear simple cloaks. David would recognize us quickly, but I wanted only him to know us. With everything prepared, Impa and Fox saw us off.

We arrived in Termina within a few days without any troubles. We heard some passersby talking of a strange man from Hyrule that rescued the mayor's daughter on this same path from some bandits. The bandits reportedly haven't harassed anyone since. That sounded like it may be David. Jostin inquired of the people and we confirmed that he wore a dark blue overcoat with a large hood, three swords and a crossbow. He had no face, they said. The mask would explain that. We were getting close.

When we arrived in clock town, we secured two rooms. The Amara stayed with me while the other two stayed next to us. All three rangers rotated watches through the night to ensure no one crept up on me unsuspected. We were in the market the next day, looking at fruits and vegetables. We purchased a few, so as to give the impression we belonged there. We saw the mayor, his daughter, and several others I knew as Queen of Hyrule. However, no sign of David.

We looked around the town some before heading to the inn. I sighed as I laid down on the bed after my bath. Amara climbed in next to me and said, "This reminds me of when I had to share a bed with my sister growing up." I looked at her with some sorrow and regret. I had been pampered simply because of who I was and who my parents were. She was a simple town girl before she joined the rangers. But now, she lived very comfortably in the Hold with her husband. I shook it off and thought of David. "Is everything alright, milady?" She asked, concerned. "We didn't see him," my voice had a tinge of anguish on it.

"We will soon, milady. We will soon." With that, she dozed off and I decided to do the same.

~~David's POV~~

I found some work thanks to the mayor, the day after I arrived in Termina. There was a wealthy merchant on the east side of the country that needed an escort to help protect his goods while traveling. I purchased some new clothes and shaved my head prior to leaving Clock Town to "change my identity" to Ariso of Hyrule, not David of Keseno. I arrived at the place in a few days, sometimes stopping at inns on the way, sometimes sleeping under the stars. I arrived in Ikana at mid-morning and made my way to the river, where I was told I could find him. I saw a short bald man at the entrance of a cave and trotted over.

"Hail," I said. "Ooh, a customer!" Said the man.

"You're Bilkan?"

"Why, yes, that would be meeeeee!" He sang.

This was an interesting character. I drew my longsword. "Where is Sakon?"

"Oh! No, wait! I'm his son! He's no longer running this show!" He said, puffing his chest out proudly. "No stolen goods here, matey."

I sheathed my sword. "Prove it."

He disappeared into the cave, reappearing a couple of minutes later. "Here!" He said excitedly.

I reached down and took the paper he presented.

 _Dear Mr. Bilkan_

 _We sincerely appreciate you returning all the stolen goods to us, which your late father collected. We are ever in your debt. Please use this note as a contract between yourself and clock town to provide whatever resources are needed to aid you in your merchant business at a discounted price. Please ask in advance, and some resources may be given free of charge. Please accept the horse that we have given you as a token of our thanks._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mayor Dotour_

I recognized the mayor's handwriting as my rangers had taken stolen goods back to Clock Town in the past that had a delivery notes written by him I handed the note back to Bilkan. "Very well. I commend your valiant efforts."

He blushed at the compliment. "Oh, it was the least I could do. But!" He said, clasping his hands together, "What can I get for you, sir?"

"A job. I heard you're looking for an escort."

He stared at me blankly for a second before falling to his knees in laughter. "This…this is what the mayor sends? A Jester?!" He said through snorts and laughs. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Ok, ok, you can stop the joke," he said waving his hand in a dismissing manner. "Really, what do you wish to buy?" He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm not joking, Mr. Bilkan. If you have no need of my services, I will be going. Good day." I turned my horse to head back to Clock Town.

"W-wait!" I stopped my horse and looked back. "You weren't joking, not at all?" he said looking up at me.

"No sir. If you would allow me to prove myself, you will see that you have an ally to reckon with."

He stepped back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, where do you come from, sir?"

"I am Ariso, of Hyrule. I come from Clock Town. The mayor told me of your need."

"Ahhh," he said thoughtfully. "Prove yourself, you say. Well, your journey must have been long. Do you wish to have a bite to eat before I send you out?" I was glad he accepted so eagerly.

I shook my head. "I appreciate your gesture. I am well rested and fed at the moment, Mr. Bilkan."

"Please, please, just Bilkan. Now, there are some bandits that seem to line the road to Snow Head. Could you take some of them out, and bring me proof?"

I nodded. "Consider it done. I will leave immediately."

"Ariso of Hyrule, you will not regret coming into my service," he said with seriousness. I was slightly taken aback at his sudden lack of goofiness, but did not let it show. On to Snow Head.


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise Meeting

David's POV

As I traveled up to Snowhead, I thought about Zelda. What did she think of me? The obvious answer, to me, was some fantastical love struck fool. I drove myself further from possibly thinking that she returned my feelings for her, though I scolded myself for secretly hoping. I sighed as I trotted along, looking for any sign of some bandits. It didn't take long. I heard rustling in the bushes but kept the horse going as if I did not. I kept my guard up, and something caught my eye. I turned to see a Gerudo in midair headed straight for me.

Zelda's POV

We Finally had a break. Someone had seen one whom matched David's description at the mayor's house. After some 'negotiating' which involved a couple hundred rupees and a local restaurant we extracted information that led us to the desert. We had just arrived at the merchant's cave.

"He's not here," said Gator. Kite and Falcon nodded in agreement. In a few moments we reached the first interior of the cave, and headed toward the next.

"Ooh, customers!" a high pitched voice said. In a few moments we arrived at the shop. "Please, look around, let me know if you need help!"

"Actually we do," said Gator. The merchant looked on expectantly. "Have you seen a man with a hood and ice blue eyes around here?"

"Hmmm, no I haven't. But have YOU seen-"

"We're not interested in your goods, sir. We are from Hyrule, and are simply looking for a friend."

The merchant's face suddenly darkened. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you. Good day."

Kite and I looked at each other. Odd, his sudden change in demeanor. We left the cave, but Gator stayed behind. After some time he showed himself, smiling.

"How did you get him to tell you anything, let alone where he went?" I asked the ranger. "Well, your majesty, someone like that can always be bribed, to an extent." I raised my eyebrow at him, one of the few things seen in my disguise. He responded to my silent question eagerly by producing a golden bust of a skultulla, at which moment I chose to chuckle, no laugh, at his wits. I was glad I could let myself loose out here, away from prying eyes of nobles.

What he had been able to garnish was that there was a man that worked for him that came from clock town a few days ago. He sent him up the path to Snowhead to clear it of bandits that hindered his travel for sales. He would release no other information about this mystery man, and seeing as it was the only lead we had, we took it.

We stopped when the Falcon motioned for us to halt and hide ourselves with our horses in the roadside brush. Thankfully the entire way up to Snowhead was covered in thick foliage, except the path of course. I motioned to Kite as to what was happening. "Dead body," she said simply. After several minutes we heard a whistle, signaling that it was safe. We urged our horses out and gasped when we saw the road ahead where he was. Just over the small incline was a body. Not just any body, but the body of a Gerudo warrior.

"It was him," Falcon said, kneeling and looking at the wounds. His horse had been secured, tied neatly to a nearby tree. I opened my mouth to ask him how he knew, but thought better of it. He rose and mounted his horse saying, "We follow the bod-" he was cut off by a scream and a female voice saying, "Help me! Help me, please!" A tattered and wounded gerudo was running towards us out of the brush. Kite dismounted and caught the poor woman in her arms. "He just ran through us...like...like a wind. I've…never seen," she nearly passed out from the excitement and horror she obviously was feeling.

After a drink of water and a good sitting down, she was calm enough to let Kite and I patch her up while she recounted the events to the other two rangers. "So," said Gator, recounting what he just heard, "you are part-"

"Was."

"-were part of a bandit group of Gerudos that lived on this road."

"Yes."

"And this bald, masked man started taking you all out, one by one, unprovoked?" He sounded unbelieving. No one could take Gerudos out like that…besides a ranger or sheikah.

"Yes. Well, No. Seirah. She attacked him first while he was on the trail here. She tried hitting him from behind, but he skewered her like a pig before she got close. I've…never seen someone move that fast. _**Then**_ he started hunting us like a bird and mice. Any time a few of us got close he'd use two small scimitars and easily take us down. His crossbow..." she shuddered. "He...was deadly accurate. Every sound of the bow meant it hit someone. He gave us chances to surrender or be arrested, but we were stupid. We fought or fled. Some sur-ow!"

"Sorry," said Kite apologetically as she applied red chu jelly to a wound before I wrapped it.

"Some survivors fled. He arrested some, only for them to commit suicide. Fools. I surrendered. I..." she hung her head. "I'll never be able to go back to the desert."

A new voice spoke. "Yes you will." It sprang both of the rangers to action. "Gator, Falcon, stand down," said the newcomer. Their blades went back their sheaths as they visibly relaxed. My eyes went wide. It was him! It was really David! I resisted the urge to run to him and tell him everything would be alright, that he would not have to fear retribution, that I wanted him to come back to Hyrule. The Gerudo woman, however, cowered in fear as she saw him, then nearly fainted when she noticed the rangers' blades were the same model as his. Kite held her still though, preventing her from slipping into unconsciousness.

"She's going back to the merchant," David said with a tone that left no argument as he leaned forward in his saddle. "After we rest for the night. She's in no condition to travel."


End file.
